


Some Shitty Indie Movie

by undochaos



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undochaos/pseuds/undochaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera and Lavellan take a late night trip, to the tune of the Doves and the sound of their lives. Prompted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Shitty Indie Movie

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr:  
> "Sera/Lavellan, college AU?"

The beat-up old car sped along the cracked pavement of the dark, empty road, weaving back and forth over the double yellow line. Windows rolled down, noise streamed out into the night—the radio on full blast, playing “There Goes the Fear” louder than they’d ever have gotten away with in the quiet streets behind them, and the howling and hollering of the blonde in the passenger seat.

"Sera, seriously, shut up," laughed the woman in the driver’s seat.

"Not on your life!" the blonde yelled back, her voice high with excitement.

In minutes, they reached their apparent destination: a turn that overlooked their little college town. As soon as Lavellan parked—in the middle of the road, simply because she could—Sera bounded out of the car, throwing herself enthusiastically at the chest-high guardrail. Wide hazel eyes lit up like streetlights, she stared out at the view, grinning widely and half out of breath.

The far-in-between lights of the town glowed softly in the darkness of 2AM, no cars on the roads, no sound to be heard. It wasn’t home for either of them, too stuffy to be Lavellan’s and too clean to be Sera’s, but it was where their dorms were, and where they’d found each other.

A moment later, Lavellan came up with a jacket in her hands, draping it over her girlfriend’s bare shoulders. Sera turned to her, grin still stretched across her face and chest still heaving.

"You make me feel alive," she whispered.

Lavellan raised an eyebrow, smiling. “And you make me feel like I’m trapped in some shitty indie movie,” she replied, wrapping an arm around the other’s waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Sera snorted and gestured to the car behind them, the same old song still playing from its speakers. “Blame that on your shit music taste, not me.”

"Hey, that’s a classic!"

"And  _I’m_  the shitty indie movie lesbian here. Sure,” Sera taunted.

"You are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

She punched Lavellan’s shoulder lightly, making a face at her. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Lavellan laughed, tugging her in close. “Gladly.”


End file.
